Lover's Nocturne
by Sylver Secret
Summary: During a moonless night, a human Inuyasha contemplates his emotions. Possible OneShot


Inuyasha silken black hair rippled in the warm night's wind. He was human, and he really felt it. All the vulnerability was alive in is supple, peach skin. He felt weak, and very mortal. When he was human, even his heart seemed more vulnerable. He looked over at Kagome's slumbering form. Her chest rose and fell in a slow, hypnotic rhythm. The orange light of the campfire danced on her skin. She really was the spitting image of Kikyo. So beautiful, yet her face was still shone with youthful naivety. Perhaps that was what drew him to her. She was effervescent, though she did not let her bubbly personality encroach on her wits. She allowed her courage to do that.

'She is so bold. Even when it is foolhardy,' Inuyasha thought as he watched her. He reached out to touch her, to stroke her hair, but he hesitated. It would not be wise to wake her, at least—not like that. It would only confuse her further. Inuyasha knew that he had awakened feelings within her that she did not completely understand. He could not blame her—he did not understand them either. He did know what thing though: He was hurting her. He noticed the pained look in her eyes, at the mere mentioning of Kikyo. Inuyasha sighed quietly. He looked at her lips. They were slightly parted, and very warm and inviting. They were soft, pink, virginal. Inuyasha idly wondered if kissing them would be anything like kissing Kikyo. He tried to banish the thought from his mind. But he could not help but wonder.

'Perhaps she should return to her own time. She does not belong here. Her presence complicates everything…and yet we need her, to find the shards.' He mused. A sad smile played upon his lips, 'I need her, but I can't put my finger on why…'

Kagome stirred in her sleep, pulling Inuyasha from his thoughts. Her eyes squeezed shut, and a moan escaped from her pretty pink lips. She began tossing and turning. At first the movement was slight, but it progressed to a borderline thrashing. Kagome began to whisper in her troubled sleep. The words were barely audible, but Inuyasha's keen ears picked them up.

"No, no….please…no, no, come back…"

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder, and shook her gently.

"Kagome, Kagome…" He called, trying to pull her out of her reverie. There was no response. He grabbed both of her shoulders and held her to him.

"Wake up, you are having a nightmare! Wake up!" He exclaimed.

"Mm," She nuzzled against Inuyasha's warm body, her movements dwindling down to gentle, deep breathing. Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and she blinked repeatedly. She was very surprised to find herself in the arms of Inuyasha. But it was not a bad surprise. In fact, it was very pleasant. He noticed her opened eyes, and held her away from him.

"Plan on telling me you were awake?" He questioned. Kagome blushed a deep red and bit her lip.

"I did not want you to stop holding me," She replied in a hushed, sheepish tone. Inuyasha smiled slightly, looking into her wide, dark eyes. She returned the smile, still blushing. Inuyasha brought her close to him again. He held her tightly, his head resting upon hers. He berated himself for contradicting his earlier thoughts, but did not want to stop. It felt too right. He wanted more. Her pink lips taunted him. How much could one kiss hurt? He lifted his head, and put his hand under her chin

"Inuyasha," She began to protest, but he put a finger to her lips. A moment later, their lips met. Her first kiss: Soft, sweet, chaste. It was everything she imagined her first kiss would be. She melted into him, and ignored the thousands of thoughts whizzing through her adolescent mind. Seconds later, Inuyasha pulls away and suddenly stands. His face is red, "I should not have done that," He explained hastily. Kagome sat in stunned silence, with her own fingers on her lips. She did not know what to say. The kiss was amazing, but foreign to her. Was she still dreaming? A few moments of awkward silence passed before Kagome found her tongue.

"Why?" She questioned quietly.

"Why did I kiss you?" Inuyasha inquired. He was confused—and prepared to get defensive. Kagome shook her head.

"Why do you think you shouldn't have?" She questioned further. Inuyasha sat down beside her, but did not face her.

"It was wrong, I didn't ask, it just felt so right I …"Inuyasha was getting flustered and exasperated. She smiled, and he trailed off. Kagome giggled. He turned to face her, they're lips were unbearably close. He leaned forward and kissed her again. Much to his surprise, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to the ground. Her small body, felt perfect against his. Her lips were even warmer and more inviting that he had originally imagined. He pulled away from her, for a moment. He had been straddling her, his knees digging into the ground on either side of her. His temporarily-sable locks fell in his face. Kagome reached up and pushed it behind his ear. He smiled down at her as she he pulled him towards her for another kiss. All thoughts against it had melted away, and he filled with elation. He lay next to her, and Kagome rested her head on his muscular chest. Inuyasha smiled slightly, and ran his hands through her long hair. Kikyo had not once crossed his mind.


End file.
